The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an spinal interbody device, such as that used in lumbar or cervical spine procedures for example, and in particular relates to a stand-alone spinal interbody device having a fixation system.
Spinal interbody devices are common in spine procedures today. These devices encompass many products in the marketplace. Implants are constructed from PEEK, titanium and various other materials and have been designed for insertion through anterior, posterior and lateral approaches. Typically, interbody devices require additional fixation to create a fusion across the intended vertebral level. In lumbar surgery, this supplemental fixation can include an anterior plate or pedicle screws and rods inserted posteriorly in a 360° procedure. Studies have shown that interbody devices have poor outcomes when they are not combined with a method of fixation.
One type of spinal interbody device is called a stand-alone. This type of implant consists of an interbody device and a means of fixation all in one. Typically this fixation has been accomplished using screws that are placed through the implant and fixed at oblique angles to the adjacent superior and inferior vertebrae. This method requires considerable access due to the extreme angle of insertion for the screws.
While existing spinal interbody devices are suitable for their intended purposes, improvements may be made. In particular, it is desirable to have a stand-alone spinal interbody device with an integrated fixation system that may be readily implanted while reducing the access space needed by a surgeon during a spinal procedure.